The Pathology Shared Resource is directed by I-Tien Yeh, M.D., and has the following objectives: 1). To provide high quality, economical, and timely pathology-related services to SACI investigators. Technical and professional expertise in the handling of tissues is provided for both human and animal tissues. The majority of the SACI investigators using this core are not pathologists and have limited pathology training. By interacting with the core facility, SACI members are educated in how histologic approaches in experimental design can enhance their research. In particular, the in situ analysis of cancer-related molecules by immunohistochemistry as well as DNA in situ hybridization has provided many new insights. 2) To provide SACI investigators with a source of frozen and paraffin embedded tumor and/or normal control tissues. This tumor bank serves as an invaluable resource to a variety of investigators in both basic and translational cancer research who would otherwise not have ready access to specimens. The SACI tissue/tumor bank makes available appropriate tissue/tumor bank specimens to generate and test hypotheses in vivo in humans. The specific procedures/services provided by the Pathology Shared Resource include: Routine histology/histochemistry (e.g., preparing paraffin blocks and H&E slides). 2. Special histochemistry (e.g., special stains). 3. Immunohistochemistry; Apoptosis (TUNEL) assays.; DNA in situ hybridization (archival paraffin embedded tissues); Laser capture microdissection; Tissue arrays; Tumor banking; and Consultation/collaboration with experienced histotechnologists and pathologists.